pokemon_rom_hackingfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pokemon Fire Red
Datos generales Pokémon Fire Red (conocido en España como Pokémon rojo fuego) es un remake de la versión Pokémon Rojo para Game Boy, lanzado al mercado en octubre del 2004 para la plataforma de la Game Boy Advance. Junto a Pokémon Leaf Green (conocido en España como Pokémon verde hoja) son considerados como parte de la tercera generación de la saga de videojuegos Pokémon. Versiones disponibles Para la versión inglesa de Pokémon Fire Red, existen dos tipos de roms, catalogados como la versión 1.0 (v1.0 para abreviar) y la versión 1.1 (v1.1, para abreviar). Aparentemente, ambos roms son prácticamente idénticos; sin embargo, se sabe que la versión 1.1 presenta una serie de características diferentes: * En la pantalla inicial, la versión 1.1 muestra la palabra "Presents" bajo el logo de Game Freak. * Varias descripciones simplificadas de la Pokédex, que aparecían cortadas, fueron arregladas. * Distinta estructura (pointers diferentes). Esta última característica la hace a menudo incompatible con varias herramientas, si bien no con todas, y puede dar lugar con frecuencia a errores relacionados con sobreescritura. Historia En el pasado, múltiples rom hackers empezaron a investigar sobre la versión inglesa de este rom base con el objetivo de diseñar juegos personalizados, y con el paso del tiempo, sus múltiples aportes y avances convirtieron a Pokémon Fire Red en el rom base más utilizado por excelencia. Características deseables respecto a otras rom bases * Buenas animaciones (por ejemplo, la animación al emplear un objeto sobre un Pokémon) * Dispone de cuatro world maps. * Mucho espacio libre. * Gran cantidad de sprites de entrenadores. * Soporte generalizado, tanto en foros hispanos como en foros internacionales. * Gran cantidad de recursos disponibles, gran compatibilidad con herramientas. * Diferentes objetos, algunos muy útiles y llamativos. * Mini-imágenes junto a la descripción de cada objeto. * Mayor cantidad de mapas. Lista de Hex ID's Pokémon Kanto * 0 ?????????? * 0001 Bulbasaur * 0002 Ivysaur * 0003 Venusaur * 0004 Charmander * 0005 Charmeleon * 0006 Charizard * 0007 Squirtle * 0008 Wartortle * 0009 Blastoise * 000A Caterpie * 000B Metapod * 000C Butterfree * 000D Weedle * 000E Kakuna * 000F Beedrill * 0010 Pidgey * 0011 Pidgeotto * 0012 Pidgeot * 0013 Rattata * 0014 Raticate * 0015 Spearow * 0016 Fearow * 0017 Ekans * 0018 Arbok * 0019 Pikachu * 001A Raichu * 001B Sandshrew * 001C Sandslash * 001D Nidoran ? * 001E Nidorina * 001F Nidoqueen * 0020 Nidoran ? * 0021 Nidorino * 0022 Nidoking * 0023 Clefairy * 0024 Clefable * 0025 Vulpix * 0026 Ninetales * 0027 Jigglypuff * 0028 Wigglytuff * 0029 Zubat * 002A Golbat * 002B Oddish * 002C Gloom * 002D Vileplume * 002E Paras * 002F Parasect * 0030 Venonat * 0031 Venomoth * 0032 Diglett * 0033 Dugtrio * 0034 Meowth * 0035 Persian * 0036 Psyduck * 0037 Golduck * 0038 Mankey * 0039 Primeape * 003A Growlithe * 003B Arcanine * 003C Poliwag * 003D Poliwhirl * 003E Poliwrath * 003F Abra * 0040 Kadabra * 0041 Alakazam * 0042 Machop * 0043 Machoke * 0044 Machamp * 0045 Bellsprout * 0046 Weepinbell * 0047 Victreebel * 0048 Tentacool * 0049 Tentacruel * 004A Geodude * 004B Graveler * 004C Golem * 004D Ponyta * 004E Rapidash * 004F Slowpoke * 0050 Slowbro * 0051 Magnemite * 0052 Magneton * 0053 Farfetchd * 0054 Doduo * 0055 Dodrio * 0056 Seel * 0057 Dewgong * 0058 Grimer * 0059 Muk * 005A Shellder * 005B Cloyster * 005C Gastly * 005D Haunter * 005E Gengar * 005F Onix * 0060 Drowzee * 0061 Hypno * 0062 Krabby * 0063 Kingler * 0064 Voltorb * 0065 Electrode * 0066 Exeggcute * 0067 Exeggutor * 0068 Cubone * 0069 Marowak * 006A Hitmonlee * 006B Hitmonchan * 006C Lickitung * 006D Koffing * 006E Weezing * 006F Rhyhorn * 0070 Rhydon * 0071 Chansey * 0072 Tangela * 0073 Kangaskhan * 0074 Horsea * 0075 Seadra * 0076 Goldeen * 0077 Seaking * 0078 Staryu * 0079 Starmie * 007A Mr. Mime * 007B Scyther * 007C Jynx * 007D Electabuzz * 007E Magmar * 007F Pinsir * 0080 Tauros * 0081 Magikarp * 0082 Gyarados * 0083 Lapras * 0084 Ditto * 0085 Eevee * 0086 Vaporeon * 0087 Jolteon * 0088 Flareon * 0089 Porygon * 008A Omanyte * 008B Omastar * 008C Kabuto * 008D Kabutops * 008E Aerodactyl * 008F Snorlax * 0090 Articuno * 0091 Zapdos * 0092 Moltres * 0093 Dratini * 0094 Dragonair * 0095 Dragonite * 0096 Mewtwo * 0097 Mew Johto * 0098 Chikorita * 0099 Bayleef * 009A Meganium * 009B Cyndaquil * 009C Quilava * 009D Typhlosion * 009E Totodile * 009F Croconaw * 00A0 Feraligatr * 00A1 Sentret * 00A2 Furret * 00A3 Hoothoot * 00A4 Noctowl * 00A5 Ledyba * 00A6 Ledian * 00A7 Spinarak * 00A8 Ariados * 00A9 Crobat * 00AA Chinchou * 00AB Lanturn * 00AC Pichu * 00AD Cleffa * 00AE Igglybuff * 00AF Togepi * 00B0 Togetic * 00B1 Natu * 00B2 Xatu * 00B3 Mareep * 00B4 Flaaffy * 00B5 Ampharos * 00B6 Bellossom * 00B7 Marill * 00B8 Azumarill * 00B9 Sudowoodo * 00BA Politoed * 00BB Hoppip * 00BC Skiploom * 00BD Jumpluff * 00BE Aipom * 00BF Sunkern * 00C0 Sunflora * 00C1 Yanma * 00C2 Wooper * 00C3 Quagsire * 00C4 Espeon * 00C5 Umbreon * 00C6 Murkrow * 00C7 Slowking * 00C8 Misdreavus * 00C9 Unown * 00CA Wobbuffet * 00CB Girafarig * 00CC Pineco * 00CD Forretress * 00CE Dunsparce * 00CF Gligar * 00D0 Steelix * 00D1 Snubbull * 00D2 Granbull * 00D3 Qwilfish * 00D4 Scizor * 00D5 Shuckle * 00D6 Heracross * 00D7 Sneasel * 00D8 Teddiursa * 00D9 Ursaring * 00DA Slugma * 00DB Magcargo * 00DC Swinub * 00DD Piloswine * 00DE Corsola * 00DF Remoraid * 00E0 Octillery * 00E1 Delibird * 00E2 Mantine * 00E3 Skarmory * 00E4 Houndour * 00E5 Houndoom * 00E6 Kingdra * 00E7 Phanpy * 00E8 Donphan * 00E9 Porygon2 * 00EA Stantler * 00EB Smeargle * 00EC Tyrogue * 00ED Hitmontop * 00EE Smoochum * 00EF Elekid * 00F0 Magby * 00F1 Miltank * 00F2 Blissey * 00F3 Raikou * 00F4 Entei * 00F5 Suicune * 00F6 Larvitar * 00F7 Pupitar * 00F8 Tyranitar * 00F9 Lugia * 00FA Ho-oh * 00FB Celebi * 00FC ? * 00FD ? * 00FE ? * 00FF ? * 0100 ? * 0101 ? * 0102 ? * 0103 ? * 0104 ? * 0105 ? * 0106 ? * 0107 ? * 0108 ? * 0109 ? * 010A ? * 010B ? * 010C ? * 010D ? * 010E ? * 010F ? * 0110 ? * 0111 ? * 0112 ? * 0113 ? * 0114 ? Hoenn * 0115 Treecko * 0116 Grovyle * 0117 Sceptile * 0118 Torchic * 0119 Combusken * 011A Blaziken * 011B Mudkip * 011C Marshtomp * 011D Swampert * 011E Poochyena * 011F Mightyena * 0120 Zigzagoon * 0121 Linoone * 0122 Wurmple * 0123 Silcoon * 0124 Beautifly * 0125 Cascoon * 0126 Dustox * 0127 Lotad * 0128 Lombre * 0129 Ludicolo * 012A Seedot * 012B Nuzleaf * 012C Shiftry * 012D Nincada * 012E Ninjask * 012F Shedinja * 0130 Taillow * 0131 Swellow * 0132 Shroomish * 0133 Breloom * 0134 Spinda * 0135 Wingull * 0136 Pelipper * 0137 Surskit * 0138 Masquerain * 0139 Wailmer * 013A Wailord * 013B Skitty * 013C Delcatty * 013D Kecleon * 013E Baltoy * 013F Claydol * 0140 Nosepass * 0141 Torkoal * 0142 Sableye * 0143 Barboach * 0144 Whiscash * 0145 Luvdisc * 0146 Corphish * 0147 Crawdaunt * 0148 Feebas * 0149 Milotic * 014A Carvanha * 014B Sharpedo * 014C Trapinch * 014D Vibrava * 014E Flygon * 014F Makuhita * 0150 Hariyama * 0151 Electrike * 0152 Manectric * 0153 Numel * 0154 Camerupt * 0155 Spheal * 0156 Sealeo * 0157 Walrein * 0158 Cacnea * 0159 Cacturne * 015A Snorunt * 015B Glalie * 015C Lunatone * 015D Solrock * 015E Azurill * 015F Spoink * 0160 Grumpig * 0161 Plusle * 0162 Minun * 0163 Mawile * 0164 Meditite * 0165 Medicham * 0166 Swablu * 0167 Altaria * 0168 Wynaut * 0169 Duskull * 016A Dusclops * 016B Roselia * 016C Slakoth * 016D Vigoroth * 016E Slaking * 016F Gulpin * 0170 Swalot * 0171 Tropius * 0172 Whismur * 0173 Loudred * 0174 Exploud * 0175 Clamperl * 0176 Huntail * 0177 Gorebyss * 0178 Absol * 0179 Shuppet * 017A Banette * 017B Seviper * 017C Zangoose * 017D Relicanth * 017E Aron * 017F Lairon * 0180 Aggron * 0181 Castform * 0182 Volbeat * 0183 Illumise * 0184 Lileep * 0185 Cradily * 0186 Anorith * 0187 Armaldo * 0188 Ralts * 0189 Kirlia * 018A Gardevoir * 018B Bagon * 018C Shelgon * 018D Salamence * 018E Beldum * 018F Metang * 0190 Metagross * 0191 Regirock * 0192 Regice * 0193 Registeel * 0194 Kyogre * 0195 Groudon * 0196 Rayquaza * 0197 Latias * 0198 Latios * 0199 Jirachi * 019A Deoxys * 019B Chimecho Objetos * 000 ???????? - _______ * 001 Master Ball - Master ball * 002 Ultra Ball - Ultra ball * 003 Great Ball - Great ball * 004 Pokeball - Poke ball * 005 Safari Ball - Safari ball * 006 Net Ball - Net ball * 007 Dive Ball - Dive ball * 008 Nest Ball - Nest ball * 009 Repeat Ball - Repeat ball * 00A Timer Ball - Timer ball * 00B Gorgeous Ball - Luxury ball * 00C Premium Ball - Premier ball * 00D Potion - Pocion * 00E Antidote - Antidoto * 00F Burn Heal - Antiquemar * 010 Ice Heal - Antihielo * 011 Awaken - Despertar * 012 Paralyz Heal - Antiparalizar * 013 Full Restore - Restaura todo * 014 Max Potion - Max pocion * 015 Hyper Potion - Hiper pocion * 016 Super Potion - Super pocion * 017 Full Heal - Cura total * 018 Revive - Revivir * 019 Max Revive - Max revivir * 01A Fresh Water - Agua fresca * 01B Soda Pop - Refresco * 01C Lemonade - Limonada * 01D Moo Moo Milk - Leche mo-mo * 01E Energy Powder - Polvo energia * 01F Energy Root - Raiz energia * 020 Dinner Crumbs - Polvo curacion * 021 Resurrection - Hierva revivir * 022 Ether - Ether * 023 Max Ether - Max ether * 024 Elixer - Elixir * 025 Max Elixer - Max elixir * 026 Amp Cracker - Galleta lava * 027 Blue Beadol - Flauta azul * 028 Yellow Beadol - Flauta amarilla * 029 Red Beadol - Flauta roja * 02A Black Beadol - Flauta negra * 02B White Beadol - Flauta blanca * 02C Berry Juice - Zumo de baya * 02D Sacred Ash - Cenisa sagrada * 02E Beach Salt - Sal cardumen * 02F Beach Shells - Concha cardumen * 030 Red Fragment - Parte roja * 031 Blue Fragment - Parte azul * 032 Yellow Fragment - Parte amarilla * 033 Green Fragment - Parte verde * 034 ???????? * 035 ???????? * 036 ???????? * 037 ???????? * 038 ???????? * 039 ???????? * 03A ???????? * 03B ???????? * 03C ???????? * 03D ???????? * 03E ???????? * 03F HP Up - Ps up * 040 Protein - Protenas * 041 Iron - Hierro * 042 Carbos - Carburante * 043 Calcium - Calcio * 044 Rare Candy - Caramelo raro * 045 PP Up - Pp up * 046 Kitosan - Zinc * 047 PP Max - Pp max * 048 ???????? * 049 Guard Spec - Prot. special * 04A Dire Hit - Directo * 04B X Attack - Ataque x * 04C X Defend - Defensa x * 04D X Speed - Veloxidad x * 04E X Accuracy - Presicion x * 04F X Special - Especial x * 050 Pokeball - Pokemuñeco * 051 Eneko Tail - Cola skitty * 052 ?????? - ???????? * 053 Super Repel - Super repelente * 054 Max Repel - Max repelente * 055 Escape Rope - Cuerda huida * 056 Repel - Repelente * 057 ???????? * 058 ???????? * 059 ???????? * 05A ???????? * 05B ???????? * 05C ???????? * 05D Sun Stone - Piedra solar * 05E Moon Stone - Piedra lunar * 05F Fire Stone - Piedra fuego * 060 Thunder Stone - Piedra trueno * 061 Water Stone - Piedra agua * 062 Leaf Stone - Piedra hoja * 063 ???????? * 064 ???????? * 065 ???????? * 066 ???????? * 067 Tiny Mushroom - Mini seta * 068 Big Mushroom - Seta grande * 069 ???????? * 06A Pearl - Perla * 06B Big Pearl - Gran perla * 06C Star Piece - Polvo estelar * 06D Star Dust - Piesa de estrella * 06E Nugget - Pepita * 06F Heart Scale - Escama corazon * 070 ???????? * 071 ???????? * 072 ???????? * 073 ???????? * 074 ???????? * 075 ???????? * 076 ???????? * 077 ???????? * 078 ???????? * 079 Orange Mail - Carta naranja * 07A Harbor Mail - Carta puerto * 07B Shiny Mail - Carta brillo * 07C Mechanical Mail - Carta iman * 07D Woody Mail - Carta madera * 07E Cross Mail - Carta ola * 07F Treasure Mail - Carta imagen * 080 Shadow Mail - Carta sombra * 081 Tropical Mail - Carta tropical * 082 Dream Mail - Carta sueño * 083 Miracle Mail - Carta fabulosa * 084 Retro Mail - Carta retrato * 085 Kurabo Fruit - Baya zreza * 086 Kago Fruit - Baya atania * 087 Momon Fruit - Baya meloc * 088 Chiigo Fruit - Baya safre * 089 Nanashi Fruit - Baya perasi * 08A Himeri Fruit - Baya zanama * 08B Oren Fruit - Baya aranja * 08C Kii Fruit - Baya caquic * 08D Ramu Fruit - Baya ziuela * 08E Obon Fruit - Baya zidra * 08F Fira Fruit - Baya higog * 090 Ui Fruit - Baya wiki * 091 Mago Fruit - Baya ango * 092 Banji Fruit - Baya guaya * 093 Ia Fruit - Baya pabaya * 094 Zuri Fruit - Baya frambu * 095 Burii Fruit - Baya oram * 096 Nana Fruit - Baya latamo * 097 Seshina Fruit - Baya peragu * 098 Pairu Fruit - Baya pinia * 099 Zaroku Fruit - Baya grama * 09A Nekobu Fruit - Baya algama * 09B Taboru Fruit - Baya ispero * 09C Rome Fruit - Baya meluse * 09D Ubu Fruit - Baya uvav * 09E Matoma Fruit - Baya tamate * 09F Mokoshi Fruit - Baya mais * 0A0 Gosu Fruit - Baya aostan * 0A1 Rabuta Fruit - Baya rautan * 0A2 Nomeru Fruit - Baya monli * 0A3 Nowaki Fruit - Baya wikamo * 0A4 Shiiya Fruit - Baya plama * 0A5 Kaisu Fruit - Baya sambia * 0A6 Dori Fruit - Baya rudion * 0A7 Beribu Fruit - Baya andano * 0A8 Chiira Fruit - Baya lichi * 0A9 Ryuga Fruit - Baya gonlan * 0AA Kamura Fruit - Baya aslac * 0AB Yatabi Fruit - Baya yapati * 0AC Zua Fruit - Baya aricoc * 0AD San Fruit - Baya zonlan * 0AE Star Fruit - Baya arabol * 0AF Nazo Fruit - Baya enigma * 0B0 ???????? * 0B1 ???????? * 0B2 ???????? * 0B3 Bright Powder - Polvo brillo * 0B4 White Herb - Hierva blanca * 0B5 Magnificent Trainer - Vestidura * 0B6 Exp Share - Repartidor de ex * 0B7 Quick Claw - Garra rapida * 0B8 Tranquil Bell - Campana alivio * 0B9 Mental Herb - Hierva mental * 0BA Trouble Headband - Cin. Elegida * 0BB King Symbol - Roca del rey * 0BC Silver Powder - Polvo planta * 0BD Amulet Coin - Monedero amuleto * 0BE Cleanse Tag - Amuleto * 0BF Heart Drop - Rocio bondad * 0C0 Deep Sea Fang - Diente marino * 0C1 Deep Sea Scale - Escama marina * 0C2 Smoke Ball - Bola humo * 0C3 EverStone - Piedra enterna * 0C4 Focus Band - Cinta focus * 0C5 Happy Egg - Huevo suerte * 0C6 Focus Lens - Periscopio * 0C7 Metal Coat - Rev. Metalico * 0C8 Leftovers - Restos * 0C9 Dragon Scale - Escama dragon * 0CA Light Ball - Bola luminosa * 0CB Soft Sand - Arena fina * 0CC Hard Stone - Piedra dura * 0CD Miracle Seed - Semilla milagro * 0CE Black Glasses - Gafas de sol * 0CF Black Belt - Cinta negro * 0D0 Magnet - Iman * 0D1 Mystic Water - Agua mistica * 0D2 Sharp Beak - Pico afilado * 0D3 Poison Barb - Flecha venenosa * 0D4 Nevermelt Ice - Antiderretir * 0D5 Spell Tag - Hechizo * 0D6 Twisted Spoon - Cuchara tor * 0D7 Charcoal - Carbon * 0D8 Dragon Fang - Colmillo dragon * 0D9 Silk Scarf - Pañuelo seda * 0DA Upgrade - Mejora * 0DB Shell Bell - Camp. Concha * 0DC Tide Conduct - Incie. Mar * 0DD Easygoing Conduct - Incie suave * 0DE Lucky Punch - Puño suerte * 0DF Metal Powder - Pol. Metalico * 0E0 Thick Bone - Hueso grueso * 0E1 Long Leek - Palo * 0E2 ???????? * 0E3 ???????? * 0E4 ???????? * 0E5 ???????? * 0E6 ???????? * 0E7 ???????? * 0E8 ???????? * 0E9 ???????? * 0EA ???????? * 0EB ???????? * 0EC ???????? * 0ED ???????? * 0EE ???????? * 0EF ???????? * 0F0 ???????? * 0F1 ???????? * 0F2 ???????? * 0F3 ???????? * 0F4 ???????? * 0F5 ???????? * 0F6 ???????? * 0F7 ???????? * 0F8 ???????? * 0F9 ???????? * 0FA ???????? * 0FB ???????? * 0FC ???????? * 0FD ???????? * 0FE Red Bandana - Pañuelo rojo * 0FF Blue Bandana - Pañuelo azul * 100 Pink Bandana - Pañuelo rosado * 101 Green Bandana - Pañuelo verde * 102 Yellow Bandana - Pañuelo amarillo * 103 Mach Bike - Bici carrera * 104 Coin Case - Monedero * 105 ItemFinder - Busca objetos * 106 Old Rod - Caña vieja * 107 Good Rod - Caña buena * 108 Super Rod - Super caña * 109 Boat Ticket - Ticket barco * 10A Contest Pass - Pase concurso * 10B ???????? * 10C Wailmer Water - Cubo wailmer * 10D Debon's Package - Piezas devon * 10E Ash Sack - Saco hollin * 10F Basement Key - Llave sotano * 110 Dart Bike - Bici acrobatica * 111 Porok Case - Tubo pokeblocks * 112 Letter to Daigo - Carta * 113 Eon ticket - Ticket eón * 114 Red Marble - Orbe rojo * 115 Indigo Marble - Orbe azul * 116 Locator - Escáner * 117 GoGoGoggles - Gaf. Aislante * 118 Meteorite - Meteorito * 119 Key to Room 1 - Llave cabina 1 * 11A Key to Room 2 - Llave cabina 2 * 11B Key to Room 4 - Llave cabina 4 * 11C Key to Room 6 - Llave cabina 6 * 11D Key to Storeroom - Llave almacen * 11E Root Fossil - Fosil raiz * 11F Claw Fossil - Fosil garra * 120 Debon Scope - Detec. Devon * 121 TM01 (Fighting Punch) * 122 TM02 (Dragon Claw) * 123 TM03 (Water Surge) * 124 TM04 (Meditation) * 125 TM05 (Roar) * 126 TM06 (Toxic) * 127 TM07 (Hail) * 128 TM08 (Build Up) * 129 TM09 (Seed Machine Gun) * 12A TM10 (Hidden Power) * 12B TM11 (Sunny Day) * 12C TM12 (Provoke) * 12D TM13 (Ice Beam) * 12E TM14 (Blizzard) * 12F TM15 (Hyper Beam) * 130 TM16 (Light Screen * 131 TM17 (Protect) * 132 TM18 (Rain Dance) * 133 TM19 (Giga Drain) * 134 TM20 (Safeguard) * 135 TM21 (Frustration) * 136 TM22 (Solar Beam) * 137 TM23 (Iron Tail) * 138 TM24 (Thunderbolt) * 139 TM25 (Thunder) * 13A TM26 (Earthquake) * 13B TM27 (Return) * 13C TM28 (Dig) * 13D TM29 (Psychic) * 13E TM30 (Shadow Ball) * 13F TM31 (Riverbed Breaker) * 140 TM32 (Double Team) * 141 TM33 (Reflect) * 142 TM34 (Electric Shock) * 143 TM35 (Flamethrower) * 144 TM36 (Sludge Bomb) * 145 TM37 (Sandstorm) * 146 TM38 (Fire Blast) * 147 TM39 (Rock Seal) * 148 TM40 (Swallow Return) * 149 TM41 (Ichamon) * 14A TM42 (Bravado) * 14B TM43 (Secret Power) * 14C TM44 (Rest) * 14D TM45 (Attract) * 14E TM46 (Thief) * 14F TM47 (Steel Wing) * 150 TM48 (Skill Swap) * 151 TM49 (Snatch) * 152 TM50 (Overheat) * 153 HM01 (Cut) * 154 HM02 (Fly) * 155 HM03 (Surf) * 156 HM04 (Strength) * 157 HM05 (Flash) * 158 HM06 (Rock Smash) * 159 HM07 (Waterfall) * 15A HM08 (Diving) * 15B ???????? * 15C ???????? * 15D Oak\s Parcel * 15E Poké Flute * 15F Secret Key * 160 Bike Voucher * 161 Gold Teeth * 162 Old Amber * 163 Card Key * 164 Lift Key * 165 Helix Fossil * 166 Dome Fossil * 167 Silph Scope * 168 Bicycle * 169 Town Map * 16A VS Seeker * 16B Fame Checker * 16C Tm Case * 16D Berry Pouch * 16E Teachy TV * 16F Tri-pass * 170 Rainbow Pass * 171 Tea * 172 Mysticticket * 173 Auroraticket * 174 Powder Jar * 175 Ruby * 176 Sapphire Ataques * 1 Pound - Destructor * 2 Karate Chop - Golpe karate * 3 Doubleslap - Doblebofeton * 4 Comet Punch - Puño cometa * 5 Mega Punch - Megapuño * 6 Pay Day - Dia de pago * 7 Fire Punch - Puño fuego * 8 Ice Punch - Puño hielo * 9 Thunder Punch - Puño trueno * A Scratch - Arañazo * B Vicegrip - Agarre * C Guillotine - Guillotina * D Razor Wind - Viento cortante * E Swords Dance - Danza espada * F Cut - Corte * 10 Gust - Tornado * 11 Wing Attack - Ataque ala * 12 Whirlwind - Remolino * 13 Fly - Vuelo * 14 Bind - Atadura * 15 Slam - Portazo * 16 Vine Whip - Latigo cepa * 17 Stomp - Pisoton * 18 Double Kick - Doblepatada * 19 Mega Kick - Megapatada * 1A Jump Kick - Patada salto * 1B Rolling Kick - Patada giro * 1C Sand-Attack - Ataque arena * 1D Headbutt - Golpe cabeza * 1E Horn Attack - Cornada * 1F Fury Attack - ataque furia * 20 Horn Drill - Perforador * 21 Tackle - Placaje * 22 Body Slam - Golpe cuerpo * 23 Wrap - Repeticion * 24 Take Down - Derribo * 25 Thrash - Golpe * 26 Double-Edge - Doble filo * 27 Tail Whip - Latigo * 28 Poison Sting - Picotazo venenoso * 29 Twineedle - Doble ataque * 2A Pin Missile - Pin Misil * 2B Leer - Malicioso * 2C Bite - Mordisco * 2D Growl - Gruñido * 2E Roar - Rugido * 2F Sing - Canto * 30 Supersonic - Supersonico * 31 Sonicboom - Bomba sonica * 32 Disable - Anulacion * 33 Acid - Acido * 34 Ember - Ascuas * 35 Flamethrower - Lanzallamas * 36 Mist - Neblina * 37 Water Gun - Pistola agua * 38 Hydro Pump - Hidro bomba * 39 Surf - Surf * 3A Ice Beam - Rayo hielo * 3B Blizzard - Ventisca * 3C Psybeam - Psicorayo * 3D Bubblebeam - Rayo burbuja * 3E Aurora Beam - Rayo aurora * 3F Hyper Beam - Hiperrayo * 40 Peck - Picotazo * 41 Drill Peck - Pico taladro * 42 Submission - sumision * 43 Low Kick - Patada baja * 44 Counter - Contador * 45 Seismic Toss - Movimiento sismico * 46 Strength - Fuerza * 47 Absorb - Absorber * 48 Mega Drain - Megaagotar * 49 Leech Seed - Drenadoras * 4A Growth - Desarrollo * 4B Razor Leaf - Hoja afilada * 4C Solarbeam - Rayo solar * 4D Poisonpowder - Polvo veneno * 4E Stun Spore - Paralizador * 4F Sleep Powder - Somnifero * 50 Petal Dance - Danza petalo * 51 String Shot - Disparo Demora * 52 Dragon Rage - Furia dragon * 53 Fire Spin - Giro fuego * 54 Thundershock - Impactrueno * 55 Thunderbolt - Rayo * 56 Thunder Wave - Onda trueno * 57 Thunder - Trueno * 58 Rock Throw - Lanzarrocas * 59 Earthquake - Terremoto * 5A Fissure - Fisura * 5B Dig - Excavar * 5C Toxic - Toxico * 5D Confusion - Confusion * 5E Psychic - Psiquico * 5F Hypnosis - Hipnosis * 60 Meditate - Meditacion * 61 Agility - Agilidad * 62 Quick Attack - Ataque rapido * 63 Rage - Furia * 64 Teleport - Teletransportacion * 65 Night Shade - Tinieblas * 66 Mimic - Mimetico * 67 Screech - Chirrido * 68 Double Team - Doble equipo * 69 Recover - Recuperacion * 6A Harden - Fortaleza * 6B Minimize - Reduccion * 6C Smokescreen - Pantalla humo * 6D Confuse Ray - Rayo confuso * 6E Withdraw - Refugio * 6F Defense Curl - Rizo defensa * 70 Barrier - Barrera * 71 Light Screen - Pantalla luz * 72 Haze - Niebla * 73 Reflect - Reflejo * 74 Focus Energy - Foco energia * 75 Bide - Venganza * 76 Metronome - Metronomo * 77 Mirror Move - Movimiento espejo * 78 Selfdestruct - Autodestruccion * 79 Egg Bomb - Bomba huevo * 7A Lick - Lenguetazo * 7B Smog - Polucion * 7C Sludge - Residuos * 7D Bone Club - Hueso palo * 7E Fire Blast - Llamarada * 7F Waterfall - Cascada * 80 Clamp - Tenaza * 81 Swift - Rapidez * 82 Skull Bash - Cabezazo * 83 Spike Cannon - Clavo cañon * 84 Constrict - Restriccion * 85 Amnesia - Amnesia * 86 Kinesis - Kinetico * 87 Softboiled - Amortiguador * 88 Hi Jump Kick - Patada super alta * 89 Glare - Deslumbrar * 8A Dream Eater - Come sueños * 8B Poison Gas - Gas venenoso * 8C Barrage - Presa * 8D Leech Life - Chupavidas * 8E Lovely Kiss - Beso amoroso * 8F Sky Attack - Ataque aereo * 90 Transform - Transformacion * 91 Bubble - Burbuja * 92 Dizzy Punch - Puño mareo * 93 Spore - Espora * 94 Flash - Destello * 95 Psywave - Psicoonda * 96 Splash - Salpicadura * 97 Acid Armor - Armadura acida * 98 Crabhammer - Martillazo * 99 Explosion - Explosion * 9A Fury Swipes - Golpes furia * 9B Bonemerang - Huesomerang * 9C Rest - Descanso * 9D Rock Slide - Avalancha * 9E Hyper Fang - Hipercolmillo * 9F Sharpen - Afilar * A0 Conversion - Conversion * A1 Tri Attack - Tri Ataque * A2 Super Fang - Superdiente * A3 Slash - Cuchillada * A4 Substitute - Sustituto * A5 Struggle - Combate * A6 Sketch - Esquema * A7 Triple Kick - Triplepatada * A8 Thief - Ladron * A9 Spider Web - Telaraña * AA Mind Reader - Telepata * AB Nightmare - Pesadilla * AC Flame Wheel - Rueda fuego * AD Snore - Ronquido * AE Curse - Maldicion * AF Flail - Azote * B0 Conversion 2 - Conversion 2 * B1 Aeroblast - Aerochorro * B2 Cotton Spore - Esporagodon * B3 Reversal - Inversion * B4 Spite - Rencor * B5 Powder Snow - Nieve polvo * B6 Protect - Proteccion * B7 Mach Punch - Ultrapuño * B8 Scary Face - Cara susto * B9 Faint Attack - Finta * BA Sweet Kiss - Beso dulce * BB Belly Drum - Tambor * BC Sludge Bomb - Bomba lodo * BD Mud-Slap - Bofeton lodo * BE Octazooka - Pulpocañon * BF Spikes - Puas * C0 Zap Cannon - Electrocañon * C1 Foresight - Profecia * C2 Destiny Bond - Mismodestino * C3 Perish Song - Canto mortal * C4 Icy Wind - Viento hielo * C5 Detect - Deteccion * C6 Bone Rush - Ataque oseo * C7 Lock-On - Fijar blanco * C8 Outrage - Enfado * C9 Sandstorm - Tormenta arena * CA Giga Drain - Giga Drenado * CB Endure - Aguante * CC Charm - Encanto * CD Rollout - Desenrollar * CE False Swipe - Falsotortazo * CF Swagger - Contoneo * D0 Milk Drink - Batido * D1 Spark - Chispa * D2 Fury Cutter - Cortefuria * D3 Steel Wing - Ala de acero - * D4 Mean Look - Mal de ojo - * D5 Attract - Atraccion * D6 Sleep Talk - Sonambulo * D7 Heal Bell - Campana cura * D8 Return - Retroceso * D9 Present - Presente * DA Frustration - Frustracion * DB Safeguard - Velo sagrado * DC Pain Split - Divide dolor * DD Sacred Fire - Fuego sagrado * DE Magnitude - Magnitud * DF Dynamicpunch - Puño dinamico * E0 Megahorn - megacuerno * E1 Dragonbreath - Dragoaliento * E2 Baton Pass - Relevo * E3 Encore - Otra vez * E4 Pursuit - Persecucion * E5 Rapid Spin - Giro rapido * E6 Sweet Scent - Dulce aroma * E7 Iron Tail - Cola ferrea * E8 Metal Claw - Garra metal * E9 Vital Throw - Tiro vital * EA Morning Sun - Sol matinal * EB Synthesis - Sintesis * EC Moonlight - Luz lunar * ED Hidden Power - Poder oculto * EE Cross Chop - Tajo cruzado * EF Twister - Ciclon * F0 Rain Dance - Danza lluvia * F1 Sunny Day - Dia soleado * F2 Crunch - Triturar * F3 Mirror Coat - Manto espejo * F4 Psych Up - Mas psique * F5 Extremespeed - Velocidad extrema * F6 Ancientpower - Poder pasado * F7 Shadow Ball - Bola sombra * F8 Future Sight - Premonicion * F9 Rock Smash - Golpe roca * FA Whirlpool - Torbellino * FB Beat Up - Paliza * FC Fake Out - Sorpresa * FD Uproar - Alboroto * FE Stockpile - Reserva * FF Spit Up - Escupir * 100 Swallow - Tragar * 101 Heat Wave - Onda ignea * 102 Hail - Granizo * 103 Torment - Tormento * 104 Flatter - Camelo * 105 Will-O-Wisp - Fuego fatuo * 106 Memento - Legado * 107 Façade - Imagen * 108 Focus Punch - Puño certero * 109 Smellingsalt - Estimulo * 10A Follow Me - Señuelo * 10B Nature Power - Adaptacion * 10C Charge - Carga * 10D Taunt - Mofa * 10E Helping Hand - Refurzo * 10F Trick - Truco * 110 Role Play - Imitacion * 111 Wish - Deseo * 112 Assist - Ayuda * 113 Ingrain - Arraigo * 114 Superpower - Fuerza bruta * 115 Magic Coat - Capa magica * 116 Recycle - Reciclaje * 117 Revenge - Desquite * 118 Brick Break - Demolicion * 119 Yawn - Bostezo * 11A Knock Off - Desarme * 11B Endeavor - Esfuerzo * 11C Eruption - Estallido * 11D Skill Swap - Intercambio * 11E Imprison - Cerca * 11F Refresh - Alivio * 120 Grudge - Rabia * 121 Snatch - Robo * 122 Secret Power - Daño secreto * 123 Dive - Buceo * 124 Arm Thrust - Empujon * 125 Camouflage - Camuflaje * 126 Tail Glow - Rafaga * 127 Luster Purge - Resplandor * 128 Mist Ball - Bola Neblina * 129 Featherdance - Danza pluma * 12A Teeter Dance - Danza caos * 12B Blaze Kick - Patada ignea * 12C Mud Sport - Chapoteolodo * 12D Ice Ball - Bola hielo * 12E Needle Arm - Brazo pincho * 12F Slack Off - Relajo * 130 Hyper Voice - Vozarron * 131 Poison Fang - Colmillo venenoso * 132 Crush Claw - Garra brutal * 133 Blast Burn - Anillo igneo * 134 Hydro Cannon - Hidro cañon * 135 Meteor Mash - Puño Meteoro * 136 Astonish - Impresionar * 137 Weather Ball - Meteorobola * 138 Aromatherapy - Aromaterapia * 139 Fake Tears - Llanto falso * 13A Air Cutter - Aire afilado * 13B Overheat - Sofoco * 13C Odor Sleuth - Rastreo * 13D Rock Tomb - Tumba roca * 13E Silver Wind - Viento plateado * 13F Metal Sound - Eco metalico * 140 Grasswhistle - Silbato * 141 Tickle - Cosquillas * 142 Cosmic Power - Masa Cosmica * 143 Water Spout - Salpicar * 144 Signal Beam - Doble rayo * 145 Shadow Punch - Puño sombra * 146 Extrasensory - Paranormal * 147 Sky Uppercut - Gancho alto * 148 Sand Tomb - Bucle arena * 149 Sheer Cold - Frio Polar * 14A Muddy Water - Agua Lodosa * 14B Bullet Seed - Recurrente * 14C Aerial Ace - Golpe aereo * 14D Icicle Spear - Carambano * 14E Iron Defense - Defensa Hierro * 14F Block - Bloqueo * 150 Howl - Aullido * 151 Dragon Claw - Garra dragon * 152 Frenzy Plant - Planta feroz * 153 Bulk Up - Corpulencia * 154 Bounce - Bote * 155 Mud Shot - Disparo lodo * 156 Poison Tail - Cola veneno * 157 Covet - Antojo * 158 Volt Tackle - placaje electrico * 159 Magical Leaf - hoja magica * 15A Water Sport - Hidro choorro * 15B Calm Mind - Paz mental * 15C Leaf Blade - Hoja aguda * 15D Dragon Dance - Danza Dragon * 15E Rock Blast - Pedrada * 15F Shock Wave - Onda trueno * 160 Water Pulse - Hidro pulso * 161 Doom Desire - Deseo oculto * 162 Psycho Boost - Psico ataque Habilidades * 0 (NO) * 1 Stench * 2 Drizzle * 3 Speed Boost * 4 Battle Armor * 5 Sturdy * 6 Damp * 7 Limber * 8 Sand Veil * 9 Static * A Volt Absorb * B Water Absorb * C Oblivious * D Cloud Nine * E Compoundeyes * F Insomnia * 10 Color Change * 11 Immunity * 12 Flash Fire * 13 Shield Dust * 14 Own Tempo * 15 Suction Cups * 16 Intimidate * 17 Shadow Tag * 18 Rough Skin * 19 Wonder Guard * 1A Levitate * 1B Effect Spore * 1C Synchronize * 1D Clear Body * 1E Natural Cure * 1F Lightningrod * 20 Serene Grace * 21 Swift Swim * 22 Chlorophyll * 23 Illuminate * 24 Trace * 25 Huge Power * 26 Poison Point * 27 Inner Focus * 28 Magma Armor * 29 Water Veil * 2A Magnet Pull * 2B Soundproof * 2C Rain Dish * 2D Sand Stream * 2E Pressure * 2F Thick Fat * 30 Early Bird * 31 Flame Body * 32 Run Away * 33 Keen Eye * 34 Hyper Cutter * 35 Pickup * 36 Truant * 37 Hustle * 38 Cute Charm * 39 Plus * 3A Minus * 3B Forecast * 3C Sticky Hold * 3D Shed Skin * 3E Guts * 3F Marvel Scaled * 40 Liquid Ooze * 41 Overgrow * 42 Blaze * 43 Torrent * 44 Swarm * 45 Rock Head * 46 Drought * 47 Arena Trap * 48 Vital Spirit * 49 White Smoke * 4A Pure Power * 4B Shell Armor * 4C Cacophony * 4D Air Lock Lista de variables Variables seguras: 0x4011 - 0x40FF Flags libres: 0x200- 0x2FF Flags de entrenadores: 0x500 - 0x7FF Applymovement ID's * #raw 0x0 = Face Down * #raw 0x1 = Face Up * #raw 0x2 = Face Left * #raw 0x3 = Face Right * #raw 0x4 = Face Down (Faster) * #raw 0x5 = Face Up (Faster) * #raw 0x6 = Face Left (Faster) * #raw 0x7 = Face Right (Faster) * #raw 0x8 = Step Down (Very Slow) * #raw 0x9 = Step Up (Very Slow) * #raw 0xA = Step Left (Very Slow) * #raw 0xB = Step Right (Very Slow) * #raw 0xC = Step Down (Slow) * #raw 0xD = Step Up (Slow) * #raw 0xE = Step Left (Slow) * #raw 0xF = Step Right (Slow) * #raw 0x10 = Step Down (Normal) * #raw 0x11 = Step Up (Normal) * #raw 0x12 = Step Left (Normal) * #raw 0x13 = Step Right (Normal) * #raw 0x14 = Jump2 Down * #raw 0x15 = Jump2 Up * #raw 0x16 = Jump2 Left * #raw 0x17 = Jump2 Right * #raw 0x18 = Delay1 * #raw 0x19 = Delay2 * #raw 0x1A = Delay3 * #raw 0x1B = Delay4 * #raw 0x1C = Delay5 * #raw 0x1D = Step Down (Fast) * #raw 0x1E = Step Up (Fast) * #raw 0x1F = Step Left (Fast) * #raw 0x20 = Step Right (Fast) * #raw 0x21 = Step on the Spot Down (Normal) * #raw 0x22 = Step on the Spot Up (Normal) * #raw 0x23 = Step on the Spot Left (Normal) * #raw 0x24 = Step on the Spot Right (Normal) * #raw 0x25 = Step on the Spot Down (Faster) * #raw 0x26 = Step on the Spot Up (Faster) * #raw 0x27 = Step on the Spot Left (Faster) * #raw 0x28 = Step on the Spot Right (Faster) * #raw 0x29 = Step on the Spot Down (Fastest) * #raw 0x2A = Step on the Spot Up (Fastest) * #raw 0x2B = Step on the Spot Left (Fastest) * #raw 0x2C = Step on the Spot Right (Fastest) * #raw 0x2D = Face Down (Delayed) * #raw 0x2E = Face Up (Delayed) * #raw 0x2F = Face Left (Delayed) * #raw 0x30 = Face Right (Delayed) * #raw 0x31 = Slide Down (Slow) * #raw 0x32 = Slide Up (Slow) * #raw 0x33 = Slide Left (Slow) * #raw 0x34 = Slide Right (Slow) * #raw 0x35 = Slide Down (Normal) * #raw 0x36 = Slide Up (Normal) * #raw 0x37 = Slide Left (Normal) * #raw 0x38 = Slide Right (Normal) * #raw 0x39 = Slide Down (Fast) * #raw 0x3A = Slide Up (Fast) * #raw 0x3B = Slide Left (Fast) * #raw 0x3C = Slide Right (Fast) * #raw 0x3D = Slide Running on Right Foot (Down) * #raw 0x3E = Slide Running on Right Foot (Up) * #raw 0x3F = Slide Running on Right Foot (Left) * #raw 0x40 = Slide Running on Right Foot (Right) * #raw 0x41 = Slide Running on Left Foot (Down) * #raw 0x42 = Slide Running on Left Foot (Up) * #raw 0x43 = Slide Running on Left Foot (Left) * #raw 0x44 = Slide Running on Left Foot (Right) * #raw 0x46 = Jump Facing Left (Down) * #raw 0x47 = Jump Facing Down (Up) * #raw 0x48 = Jump Facing Up (Left) * #raw 0x49 = Jump Facing Left (Right) * #raw 0x4A = Face Player * #raw 0x4B = Face Against Player * #raw 0x4C = Lock Sprite Facing * #raw 0x4D = Release Sprite Facing * #raw 0x4E = Jump Down * #raw 0x4F = Jump Up * #raw 0x50 = Jump Left * #raw 0x51 = Jump Right * #raw 0x52 = Jump in Place (Facing Down) * #raw 0x53 = Jump in Place (Facing Up) * #raw 0x54 = Jump in Place (Facing Left) * #raw 0x55 = Jump in Place (Facing Right) * #raw 0x56 = Jump in Place (Facing Down/Up) * #raw 0x57 = Jump in Place (Facing Up/Down) * #raw 0x58 = Jump in Place (Facing Left/Right) * #raw 0x59 = Jump in Place (Facing Right/Left) * #raw 0x60 = Hide Sprite * #raw 0x61 = Show Sprite * #raw 0x62 = Exclamation Mark (!) * #raw 0x63 = Question Mark (?) * #raw 0x64 = Cross (X) * #raw 0x65 = Double Exclamation Mark (!!) * #raw 0x66 = Happy (^_^) * #raw 0xFE = End of Movements Enlaces de interés Apéndice de Tutoriales: Fire Redhttp://es.pokemon-rom-hacking.wikia.com/wiki/Ap%C3%A9ndice_de_Tutoriales:_Pok%C3%A9mon_Fire_Red: En esta página encontrarás una recopilación de todos los tutoriales enfocados para la rom base Pokémon Fire Red.Categoría:Rom Base Categoría:Fire Red